Al pie de la cornisa
by Obviously3941
Summary: Katou e Iwaki-San se han casado y viven una vida normal, considerando que siempre están bajo la mirada pública, como una muy famosa pareja homosexual. Sin embargo, un nuevo rol en una importante película y una curiosa nueva co- estrella, podrían cambiarlo todo. Ambos deben actuar como si se odiaran en cada escena, ¿acaso ello cambiará la relación en algo?


¡Hola, espero que les guste!

Hace poco estuve leyendo y mirando los OVA's de este yaoi: _Haru Wo Daiteita_ y debo decir que realmente me gustó y que de inmediato, se me ocurrieron un par de ideas para escribir.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie pertenecen a Haru wo Daiteita y a Youka Nitta. Solo la idea de esta historia me pertence y alguno que otro personaje, que quiera añadir a la trama del fanfic en cuestión.

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios, por favor :).

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

Algunas veces si lo pensaba bien, prefería olvidarse de todo y simplemente quedarse en la cama durante todo el día, en los brazos de su joven amante. Escapar de todo lo demás, jamás salir del apartamento ni preocuparse por lo que los demás pudieran pensar y decir de él.

Pero no era posible si era una celebridad, ahora en ese mismo presente. Si tenía un importante cargo y muchas personas con las que relacionarse diariamente. No podía escapar tan fácilmente y a veces deseaba tener ese comportamiento a veces infantil-despreocupado, que su amante solía tener para con la vida misma.

Él era **Kyousuke Iwaki**, la persona más dura consigo misma que podía haber y el más estresado de la relación. Aquel que debía mantener una imagen que realmente no quería, con una difícil relación familiar por provenir de un hogar conservador y con diferentes ideas sobre su trabajo y la homosexualidad.

De todas formas se había casado, contra todos esos principios y trataba de mantener una vida tranquila. Mientras que su pareja **Youji Katou**, parecía bendecido por una gran familia que todo lo aceptaba y con un temple despreocupado que algunas veces envidiaba.

En fin, dejó de dar vueltas al asunto y continuó su camino al apartamento y luego de aparcar el auto en el puesto de siempre. Otro de esos días monótonos sin ninguna diferencia apreciable, esperando alguna llamada de trabajo, algún importante papel en la industria.

De esos que esperaba poder compartir con Katou.

Y el joven estaba distraído, en la cocina, mirando un libro de recetas italianas y frente a una salsa de pasta que tenía un muy buen aspecto. Las luces estaban encendidas a término medio y el único resplandor que provenía de la cocina, era la luz sobre las ornillas eléctricas. Se cocía a fuego lento y Katou permanecía de pie frente a la comida, vigilándola atentamente y mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose si tendría tan buen sabor como el libro decía y si a _Iwaki- San_ le gustaría probar algo diferente para variar.

Nada perdía con intentar.

E Iwaki cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a su alrededor, al no escuchar el clásico: _"Bienvenido a casa, Iwaki- San"_. Además de que por toda la habitación, había un buen aroma que no había percibido antes. _Comida italiana_, sabía lo que era pero jamás alguien la había preparado para él.

¿Acaso era Katou?

Dejó sus zapatos en el living y caminó cuidadosamente en dirección a la cocina, sonriendo suavemente y dándose una palmada en la frente. Qué intentaba si él no sabía nada de cocina italiana, si no tenía la más mínima idea del fino arte de la cocina mediterránea.

— ¿Y se supone que debo agregar la pimienta ahora o...? — escuchó que Katou hablaba con el libro, rascándose la cabeza y tratando de dar con la clave a su predicamento. — dice durante... pero no dice en qué momento.

Tonto Katou, como si en verdad supiera cocinar. Decidió no decir nada y acercarse lentamente, sorprenderlo y ver cómo reaccionaba, si dejaba caer el cucharón o si le propinaba un golpe por pensar que se trataba de algún ladrón. Agredecía el haber pensado quitarse los zapatos en el living, con medias no hacía ruido alguno.

— Bien, como sea, lo pondré ahora. — se dijo Katou, triunfante y asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

— Katou... — susurró en su oído, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y el joven soltó el cucharón rápidamente. Sí, como se lo imaginaba, totalmente desprevenido.

— Iwa... Iwaki- San, bienvenido a casa. — dijo, ruborizándose de inmediato ante la sorpresa. Iwaki tomó distancia y le permitió a Katou, darse la vuelta y encararlo, mientras que él se apoyaba con sus brazos, en la mesa de la cocina y lo miraba con seriedad. — no pensé que vendrías tan pronto, ¡no tuve tiempo de preparar la mesa!

— Sí, el trabajo terminó más temprano de lo que pensé y aún no sucede nada especial. Aún no hay ningún papel importante... ¿qué se supone que haces, Katou? — dijo, mirando su rostro sudoroso a causa del vapor que provenía de la olla de salsa, que vigilaba desde hacía un rato. — ¿Es acaso una ocasión especial?

El joven negó con la cabeza rápidamente, desviando la vista, sonrojado aún.

— Pensé que si probabámos algo diferente, quizá te alegraría _Iwaki- San_. Di un par de vueltas por la biblioteca en la esquina y encontré un libro de cocina italiana, pensé que sería la mejor opción.

No contestó y Katou simplemente acortó las distancias entre ambos, jugando con las solapas de su camisa blanca, bajo su saco color café.

— Sé lo estresado que has estado últimamente y pensé que quizá podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para descansar y relajarnos... — murmuró con sus labios sobre su cuello, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin acariciar.

— Katou...

— ¡Oh vamos, Iwaki-San! No puedes decirme que no, ¡no ahora y luego de todo lo que he tenido que hacer!

— Katou... — dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y apartándolo de sí con un movimiento rápido.

— ¡Iwaki- San!

— Se quema la salsa. — dijo con una sonrisa y Katou jadeó sorprendido.

_"¿Qué? ¡No!"_

Negó con la cabeza y murmurando "tonto", de camino al living y a las escaleras hacia la habitación principal. Simplemente se arrojó a la cama y largó sus brazos tras su espalda, pensativo.

Si al menos Katou se esforzaba, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo? No parecía preocupado de no tener un trabajo por ahora y parecía querer darle una buena vida, un buen significado a lo que matrimonio se trataba. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía apartar su personalidad seria y estricta, para dejarse llevar un poco?

— ¡Iwaki-San, la cena está servida! — escuchó en el piso inferior y sonrió, sentándose en la cama de un salto y aflojándose la corbata, arrojándola a un lado en el suelo.

¿Por qué no?

* * *

_Una pequeña introducción que espero que les guste :)_


End file.
